


Naruto's Karma

by BADKingS



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Smart Uzumaki Naruto, Twin Brother - Freeform, Twincest, Uzumaki Naruto Has a Twin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 01:02:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15652584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADKingS/pseuds/BADKingS
Summary: Naruto may have been made into a jinchuriki at birth but he's never been alone. How will things change when Naruto has a twin to rely on.





	1. Chapter 1

On the night of the kuubi attack, two little boys were born. The first looked like his father Minato with his blond hair and blue eyes. The second was completely identical except for his hair which was the same bright red as his mother's. Minato looked down at his boys and smiled, "You boys are beautiful, I'm sorry that I won't be able to watch you grow up, Naruto, Karma. And I'm sorry for this as well Naruto." Minato shed a tear as he sealed the kuubi into Naruto. An ANBU appeared next to him. "The redhead is karma and the blond is Naruto. Please watch out for them, Fox, my precious student." Fox bowed his head as the forth hokage fell, then he picked up the boys and vanished into the night.

Karma Pov

 I watch as the matron of the orphanage literally throws Ruto-nii out of the gates, "We don't take demons here!" She then turns to me, smiles and says "but we'll happily take you." I turn to her with a pout and declare, "No, I wanna stay with Naru-nii-chan" holding back laughter at the bitches look of complete shock. I can feel Ruto-nii's amusement through our bond _: reign it in Ruto-nii, don't want to give away the game.:_ I grab Ruto-nii's hand, say, "Let's go Naru-nii-chan!" and storm away like the angry brat I appear to be. We learned early on that there are many benefits in pretending to be idiots. When you act helpless it's easier to escape when cornered.

Despite being only seven years old we're highly skilled in genjutsu, stealth, ninjutsu, and taijutsu. A combination of desperation and intelligence that rivals the Nara Clan make for fast learners.

 We decide to head home and get to bed early because we turn eight tomorrow. Most kids are excited for their birthdays but all we feel is dread because it means the annual demon hunt is going to happen. So we walk into the forest, open a trap door in the ground, and climb down a ladder. Home is an underground complex we made ourselves, not even old man hokage knows about it. We aren't hungry because of what will happen tomorrow, so we go to our room, get ready for bed, huddle under the covers together, and fall asleep.


	2. Iruka's test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys turn eight, and test Iruka to see if they can trust him as their sensei.

Karma Pov

As the morning of our eighth birthday dawn's we get ready for the day. We eat light so we're ready to run. Ruto-nii makes a shadow clone and we enter the village. Once in the village Ruto-nii hides himself with a genjutsu. The villagers spot me and the clone and start chasing us. We lead them on a chase for an hour when I spot Iruka and we start the plan. The clone let's himself get cornered and we dispel him and switch him with a genjutsu without the villagers noticing. I take off after Iruka and shout to get his attention, "Mister ninja, Mister ninja, you gotta stop them, there hurting nii-chan" Iruka freezes looks at me and asks "what do you mean, show me where." I grab his hand and pull him saying, "Their hurting Ruto-nii, follow me"

Iruka Pov

I'm on my usual patrol around the village when I hear a kid shout at me, "Mister ninja, Mister ninja, you gotta stop them, their hurting nii-chan." I stop and turn around spotting a little redhead waving frantically in my direction, I bend down and demand "what do you mean, show me where" the kid grabs my hand and takes off dragging me with him, "Their hurting Ruto-nii, follow me" I follow thinking that the kids older brother is getting bullied and he's overreacting. The sight that greets me stuns me. There's a bunch of villagers beating on a blond boy the same age as the redhead. I recognise the blond as the demon vessel, but vessel or not this is wrong. I start to go to the boys rescue when someone softly calls "Psst, Karma-nii, I'm over here"

Naruto Pov

I see Iruka about to charge into the mob to save me and am pleasantly surprised. I decide to explain the situation and call out, "Psst, Karma-nii, over here." Karma-nii comes, dragging Iruka with him. I drop the genjutsu concealing me and step out of the shadows. Iruka's face when he sees the boy he thought was getting beaten on the street is hilarious. He goes from shocked to puzzled to irritated within a few seconds. I smile at him and say, "I'm Naruto, I guess I should explain. You saw what was going on over there right?" Iruka nods, impatient. I continue, "Well that is the annual demon hunt, that's right, annual. Every year on our birthday they hunt me down like an animal and beat me. It happens daily as well but on a smaller scale, only one or two people at a time. We started studying ninja skills at three in a desperate attempt to protect me. We're joining the academy next week and learned that you would be our sensei. So we used this as an opportunity to see if you would be like them, we wanted to know what we were getting into."

Iruka Pov

The redhead I assume is Karma pulls me to where the call came from. Suddenly I sense a genjutsu drop and the blond from the street steps out of the shadow. At first I'm shocked that the blond is here and not in the street where I saw him and that he could cast genjutsu strong enough to fool me, a high ranked ninja. Then I'm puzzled about why the redhead, Karma came and got me when there wasn't any danger. And lastly I'm irritated because these boys are up to something. But when Naruto started explaining what was going on and why they had tricked me, my irritation changed to horror and understanding. There was one thing that confused me though, so I asked. "You boys are clearly skilled, so why do you pretend to be helpless?"

Karma Pov

Aw, man, I just knew he would ask that. "Iruka sensei, let me ask you this, if you were captured by an enemy, which would be better for you. An enemy that knew you were a ninja and all your skills, or an enemy that thought you were a particularly stupid civilian?" I saw compression dawn on his face. "Just one more question before I go, will you continue with your act at the academy, or drop it and be you're true selves. I just wanna know how to act around you. If you wanna keep playing dumb I'll play along." I glance at Ruto-nii and we have a quick mental conversation. Then I turn to Iruka and smile. "I think I'll drop our act, but Ruto-nii will keep playing dumb for now, Iruka-sensei"


	3. Welcome to the Academy

Karma Pov

We decided that Ruto-nii will keep up his act, but I would show my true skills. If we play it right, we'll be Top Student and Dead Last, which will get us on the same team when we graduate.

"Come on, Karma-nii-chan, hurry up, hurry up, don't wanna be late! It's the first day!" Ruto-nii shouts as he pulls me through the gates. "Yes, yes, I'm coming Ruto-nii." I smile indulgently. I think we play the roles of hyperactive idiot and intelligent dotting twin brother quite well.

I've quit wearing a jumpsuit that matches Ruto-nii's and put on tight but flexible black pants, a mesh short sleeve shirt, a black sleeveless trench jacket, black combat boots, and black fingerless gloves with brass knuckles. My long red hair is pulled back into a tail.

As Ruto-nii pulls me into our classroom, I let my smile change into a smirk as I survey the room. I give his hand a pull, "Come on, brother, lets sit in the back." I arrange us so Ruto-nii is by the window and I'm between him and the class. Iruka-sensei walks in and takes attendance, and class begins. Ruto-nii pulls pranks throughout class and I pretend to sleep while observing our new classmates.

Shortly before lunch Iruka-sensei calls on me to answer a question. I pretend to blink awake, and answer without even looking at the board, Iruka-sensei looks shocked, tells me I'm correct, and continues the lesson as I 'dose off' again. When lunch comes around I ask Ruto-nii to go get our lunch. He looks at me and tells me  _: don't think I can't tell what you're up to, just don't overdo it:_

When Ruto-nii exits the room a group of kids approach me, the leader of the little group speaks "You're Karma, right? Thats an unusual name" I put my feet up on the desk, lean back, put my arms behind my head and shrug, "It may be unusual, but i like it, 'cause it fits me." "What do you mean?" He asks. "I mean when anyone hurts me or mine, I return the favour with interest." As I reply, my smirk gains a dangerous edge and he shivers. Suddenly Ruto-nii enters and the tension vanishes. "Karma-nii-chan, I got the bentos you made!" I smile gently, "thanks, Ruto-nii."

As we start eating, he asks, _:So how'd it go?: :They've been sufficiently terrified:_ amusment radiates through the bond,  _:I hope you didn't scare them to bad: :What getting soft?: :Hell no, it's just that I want a turn, too. And they won't have a satisfying reaction if they're already too scared:_

Throughout our entire mental conversation Ruto-nii's been chattering about how "Karma-nii-chan's food is the best" while I nod along and chuckle. This is going to be fun.


	4. Graduation and a New Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins have some fun with their new team before they reveal the truth to their sensei.

(Skip 4 years)

Karma Pov

We're finally finished with the academy, and are meeting our jounin-sensei. We asked Iruka-sensei if he would keep quiet about our true abilities so we could make sure we could trust our new sensei. At least that's the reason we gave him. But the truth is we already know who will be teaching us and that he's trustworthy, we just want to screw with him for a bit. Iruka-sensei agreed and we were assigned our team. Our team consisted of me, Ruto-nii, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke, with Hatake Kakashi as our jounin-sensei. One by one the other teams are collected by their sensei until only our team remains. Ruto-nii and I knew that Kakashi would be late but our teammates don't. I pretend to fall asleep as Ruto-nii sets up the prank he planed. He sets a bucket full of pink hair dye on top of the door so it'll fall when Kakashi enters. Kakashi opens the door and the contents of the bucket are dumped on him. Kakashi looks at us, looks at the door, looks at us again, and says, "my first impression is, I hate you. Meet me on the roof." And he vanishes. Ruto-nii and I look at each other and burst out laughing.

Two hours later we walk onto the roof, Kakashi is already up there, his hair still pink. He looks at us and says, "you're late." I look him in the eye, smile, and reply, "Maa, we got lost on the road of life." His look of shock as I say what he had planned to for his excuse is hilarious. I smirk walk to where I'll sit and plop down and Ruto-nii moves to sit between my legs.

"Well, to start with let's do introductions." Sakura raises her hand, "How do we do that sensei?" I roll my eyes at the stupid question. "Well, let's start with your name, your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dream." "You first" Sasuke says. "Ok, I'm Kakashi, you don't need to know my likes and dislikes, I don't feel like telling you my hobbies, and my dream, I don't know what it is." I roll my eyes, "that was enlightening" I mutter. Kakashi eye smiles. "Ok, you're next broody" Sasuke sighs, "I'm Uchiha Sasuke, I don't have many likes, I hate traitors and idiots, I don't have hobbies, and my dream is to kill a certain man" Kakashi blinks, "Ok then, you next pinky." "Alright, my name is Haruno Sakura, my likes are" she looks at Sasuke and giggles, "my dislikes are NARUTO-BAKA! My hobbies and dreams, well" She giggles at Sasuke again. We all sweatshop. "Ok you next redhead" I smirk, "The name's Uzumaki Karma, I like Ruto-nii, shogi, sleeping, and foxes" I say with a sly grin. "I dislike people who hurt Ruto-nii, judgemental assholes, and fangirls. My hobbies are making Ruto-nii smile, training, and sleeping in that order. My dream is to be strong enough to protect those I care for." Kakashi studies me for a moment, "Ok you next blondie." "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, I like Karma-nii-chan, ramen, especially the ramen Karma-nii-chan makes, and foxes. I dislike bullies and people who upset Karma-nii-chan. My hobbies are training and making things. And my dream is to become the hokage!" "Ok that's it for today meet me at the training ground tomorrow at sunrise and don't eat breakfast, you'll just puke it back up"

After our two teammates leaves Kakashi says he wants to speak to us. "When you guys mentioned foxes, were you talking about what I think you were?" I grin, "Yes, we know Ruto-nii is a jinchuriki. It was easy to figure out with the villagers calling Ruto-nii a demon and the talking fox in Ruto-nii's mind. And we also know that Uzumaki was our mothers name and our father was the forth hokage. Ruto-nii looks like a mini fourth and my hair's the same colour as the fourth's wife who was the last Uzumaki." Kakashi looks at us stunned and says, "You know you can't tell anyone right?" I roll my eyes at him, "Relax, we've known since we were five and haven't let it slip once" I look at Ruto-nii and ask a silent question, he nods. "Oh and by the way Ruto-nii isn't really an idiot, we wanted to make sure we were on the same team, and there's nothing more likely to guarantee that than being Top Student and Dead Last. While he is a bundle of energy he isn't stupid. The reason he seems to have a short attention span is he constantly has multiple trains of thought going at once. So when he doesn't seem to be paying attention just know that he is, he's just focusing on other things as well. Ruto-nii is planning to drop the idiot act tomorrow, so you better brace yourself." With that, I turn on my heel and walk off, leaving Kakashi blinking in shock.


	5. True Self and Survival Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto drops his act. Sasuke is an arrogant bastard. And the twins reveal the true nature of their relationship.

Karma Pov

We arrive at the training ground early, about an hour before sunrise. Ruto-nii is dressed like I was yesterday except for a cropped vest instead of a sleeveless trench jacket. We decide to spar for a warm up. We start at quarter power and slowly increase, when we're at about half power we see our teammates approach. I grin at Ruto-nii,  _:What do you say, should we give 'em a show: : Absolutely, after you:_ I start increasing our level faster, soon we're going full strength. Out of the corner of my eye I see Sasuke's flabbergasted expression, and the ridiculousness of it distracts me long enough for Ruto-nii to pin me. "I yield. We should stop now anyways so we have energy for the test, right Kakashi?" Everyone turns to where I was looking. The only other person not surprised by his presence is Ruto-nii. "Maa, how long have you known I was here?" He asks. "Since we got here. You noticed him to, right Ruto-nii?" "Of course I did Karma-nii, I'm not actually the idiot I pretended to be. But I did have a bit of fun messing with everybody. Every moment of stupidity and clumsiness was deliberate. And before you ask Sasuke, I really do mean  _every_ moment" Sasuke splutters for a moment, "Even the kiss" he blurts.

Naruto Pov

I nod. "Why?" He asks. "It was funny, the reactions were epic. Not only did you freak out, but your fucking fangirls finally shut up for a moment." He looks at me shocked, "it wasn't because you like me?" He looks confused, like it's never occurred to him that someone wouldn't want to get in his pants. "Nah, I'm already taken. Right Karma-nii?" I put my arm around Karma-nii's waist and pull him into a kiss, which quickly turns into a steamy make out session before Karma-nii pulls away. "Ruto-nii, we're in public! Tone it down, we'll have playtime when we get home." Sasuke cough's, "playtime?" He questions. I smirk, "yeah, Karma-nii's one kinky bastard."

Karma Pov

After that particularly embarrassing declaration, I turn to Kakashi, "So Kakashi- sensei, are we gonna do the test or not?" Kakashi blinks, "Ah, right, so for this test all you need to do is take one of these bells from me" he holds up three bells. "But there's only three bells and four of us." Sakura says, confused. "Yup, whoever doesn't get one has to go back to the Academy. You have until the alarm goes off at noon. Ready start." He shushins away.


End file.
